Just a little Kindness
by asmasc
Summary: This happens after the part in Epi 4 of Meine Liebe Wieder, where Camus Runs from the party, from Ludwig's words. This basicaly goes beyond that, see what happens between both guys. Non-sexual...unfortnatly


Something that I made up, after watching the 4th Epi of Meine Liebe Wieder...I think it may be a bit OOCish...but again I do think this is how they would act as well...Oh I watched the rest of the series while watching this, and I got to say that this blends nicely with Epi 5..and a bit of 6th... Disclaimer: I do not own Meine Liebe or Meine Liebe Wieder, I just own this idea, as I love it dearly, and because it has both my favorite characters in it, more so one of them a tiny bit more. I make no profit off of this fan fiction nor of the anime that I dearly love so.

Enjoy

Camus ran off from the party. He didn't want to hear words from Ludwig. He didn't want to hear them, because Camus knew Lui's words were more precise than what was in his own mind. As soon as he was away from the party he ran towards the greenhouse. He loved it here, and this was where he went to if he was upset over anything. The flowers were more comfort to him than anyone else.

Kneeling at a flowerbed that had 5 dead Roses in it. To him, they were just sick and would get better. He needed them to get better, just like he needed to get stronger. He gently tried to make them stand up; fluff up the petals ever so slightly. And he was crying. Camus was a boy that could be easily moved to tears when he was in the state that he was in.

He spoke in a whisper to the dead Roses. "Why does Lui have to be like that? Why? Why does he have to say such unecessary words to me? Why won't he understand how or what I am trying to voice out to everyone?" His small hands hit the soil where he was.

In the dark, in the doorway of the greenhouse stood the figure that Camus spoke about. Ludwig had left the party soon after Camus had. He had basically left Naoji with Orphe, telling them all he was going to retire early. Naoji protested, but he was easily silenced. But retiring to bed, that was a lie. Yes a lie, as he was going to Camus. Camus is and always will be important to Ludwig.

"Am I really that bad of a person Camus?" Ludwig asked in his calm voice he liked to use with Camus. "What are you doing here Lui? Leave me!" said Camus. Lui could tell Camus was angry at him.

"Do you really believe that I am speaking to you in harsh words, that I am not trying to help you? Your eyes are still clouded. And your Hurt" Ludwig said, again in the tone that Camus hated, that led to having Camus run from the party. "I am not hurt at all! Why does everyone think that I am?!" He still would not face his cousin. Why should he have to face Ludwig?

"You are denying your feelings again Camus. You mustn't do that. You get ill, you feel too much emotion because you deny your own feelings. Fear is everything Camus, and it must be accepted. Change will happen ever whereand if you do not accepted, how will you progress if you can't accept the fear or the change? Camus you know I only speak the truth and yet you deny it."

Camus clutched his head. No he did not want to hear this. He wasn't hurt, he had no fears he was perfectly fine. Why did everyone think he wasn't. He never stopped his silent crying either. Yes he had still been crying.

"Camus quit pretending everything is all right, if your hurt or anything. You should voice it. Being quiet is never something that could be helpful to you." Said Ludwig, still in the tone that he knew Camus hated.

"I am not pretending! Stop telling me that I am pretending. I tell everyone that I am fine because I am fine." Camus still clutched his head, shaking it furiously. "Please just leave me be Lui"

Ludwig changed his disposition. He had said all he felt like saying, saying all what was important for Camus to hear. And yet, he knew it did not reach Camus in this state of mind. No, it did, but it will not be realised until the morning where he is calmer "Camus, if you keep fussing over those five dead flowers, its going to overcome you. The are dead and not sick, they can not get better, you are going to have to stop fussing over them. What do those dead flowers represent to you? Does it represent you? Orphe? Me? Naoji? Ed? Maybe even Elmunt? Why do you fuss over those dead flowers at this time? You have never done this before." Ludwig couldn't help that he turned the conversation back to Camus acting, feeling different. He cared for his cousin more than what Camus could perceive. More than Ludwig himself could perceive.

Camus placed his feminine hands back in the soil before him, the dead Roses lay as frail as ever. _'Why do Lui'swords sound more real than the ones spilling from my mouth?' _thought Camus. "Lui please, Lui please just leave me be. Please Lui. Just go, please" He pleaded with Ludwig, but it didn't last long.

Ludwig saw the head of his cousin swing downwards into the flowerbed. He left his position in the doorway and made it swiftly towards Camus. Camus had exhaustedhimself withfighting with Ludwig. Ludwig scooped up Camus in his arms.

Having seen that Camus had not hurt his head he walked out of the greenhouse, shutting it closed and carrying his dear cousin out of the place and towards the dorms. He felt hands clutching the front of his shirt and of course it was Camus. His head had lolled to the side, face near Ludwig's chest.

Placing a tender kiss to the forehead of his cousin's. He hoped it would suffice in an apology. Either it did or not, but Camus seemed to hold onto Ludwig's shirt more. Almost at the dorms, yes they would have been the first ones back, everyone else still at the party.

Camus's lips parted, moving, speaking to Ludwig in a voice Ludwig could not even hear. Asking if he would kiss him on the lips. Ludwig did not hear the very silent words and Camus buried his face in Ludwig's chest and cried against it.

Ludwig knew that was a sign to hold him tighter. Which he did do that. But it wouldn't last too long as they had arrived at the dorms. Ludwig able and skilled at opening a door with someone in his arms, was able to get in the door without having to put down Camus.

Up the stairs they went. Past all others doors, rooms to Camus's own. Camus's had been placed where he can see the flowers the most. "Camus we are at your room" he said to the body in his arms. Ludwig also brought him back to his own room, because Camus would have caught a cold, and that wouldn't be very good.

Having skillfully opened the door to Camus's room, and then shutting it again while Camus lay in Ludwig's arms. Camus had cried himself to contentment, but lay still in the position he had cried in. Ludwig set Camus on his bed, and retracting to the table near the bed to light the lamp. He made his way to the door. He shouldn't stay any longer, if he did he might be ensnared in Camus pitiful pleas.

"Lui...Please stay with me, please don't leave me" came the whisper of a voice that was owned by Camus. Ludwig just sighed, there wasn't much he could do anyways, and he knew the Camus might be hysterical if he left him. He made his way back to the bed and sat down. Camus was facing the wall.

"Are you still mad at me Camus?" Camus did not answer Ludwig's question as he wasn't sure if he was or not. "I shouldn't stay long Camus, and you know I shouldn't" said Ludwig to break the silence. He knew Camus wasn't asleep, no Camus isn't one to fall asleep very quickly. "Lui, can you not sleep in here? Can you not just stay?" It was a question Camus used to asked Ludwig when they were way younger, when it was more appropriate for two males to sleep in the same bed. It was such a foreign question to Ludwig and felt slightly weird about it. He wasn't sure about how to answer it either.

Camus rolled over to face Ludwig's back and he reached out a hand and tugged at his back. "Please stay" he whispered to Ludwig's back. Ludwig only sighed. Yes he had been ensnared in Camus's plea to stay, but he didn't plan on staying the whole night, just long enough until Camus was in a deep sleep.

Ludwig got up from the bed, and sat in a chair next to the bed. Camus didn't like that nor wanted him to sit in a chair. Staring at his cousin, Camus asked Ludwig, "Lui, sleep in the bed with me, please would you?" he locked his eyes with Ludwig's. His eyes telling Ludwig that was what he really wanted. Again Ludwig felt weird about such a question being asked. He hadn't slept in the same bed with a male since he was a little boy and that was with Camus.

Back as children, Camus had the tendency to want Ludwig to hold him and sleep like that. Camus still had that same habit but it was never used, unless he was back home, where his brother would oblige to sleep like that once and awhile.

"Please Lui" Camus pleaded with him, but Ludwig was in thought. But he didn't want to hear anymore pleading being done by Camus, so he got up and sat back on the bed, but then laid down, facing Camus. Ludwig still felt weird about it, but it would make Camus happy. Camus looked happier now.

Having won Ludwig over, Camus snuggled next to Ludwig's body, feeling his cousin's arms wrap about him in a protective hug like when they had their sleep overs.

"Thank you Lui" Said Camus in an whisper. Ludwig responded with another tender kiss the boy's head. It made Camus smile against Ludwig's body.

_'Lui is so nice. I wish he would kiss me more' _is all Camus thought before drifting to sleep, in his cousin's arm's. Ludwig soon following Camus in sleep.

* * *

This is a one-shot, but if its liked by a few people I might continue onto the day after...Not too much...just a bit...as if anyone has seen epi 5 of Meine Liebe Wieder, Camus leaves the Academy...And I guess...The above story that was created, could be an alternate reason for Camus's leaving the Academy...but again that will more likely be explained more if a small handful of people want me to continue this one-shot for a few more chappies.


End file.
